


A Dragon, A Champion, and a Princess

by Shihana



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shihana/pseuds/Shihana
Summary: You, the reader, or really my self insert, awaken in the world of Pokemon Sword&Shield, at the beginning of the game's events, with amnesia and a strong sense that this is not the world you came from. You're not the protagonist, but you'll still travel Galar, meeting with the various characters from the games, and catching the eye of a certain gym leader as you learn more about yourself and the world you find yourself in.Will you fall for the Champion, Leon, or the Dragon Tamer Raihan?  And will you ever remember your past, or will you accept your new life in a new world?My first foray into fanfiction after more than a decade, CC welcome.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 110





	1. The Slumbering Weald

When you awoke, you were most definitely not home in bed. The grass was rustling around you, a sheep was nuzzling your hand, and the fog was so dense you could barely see ten feet. The sheep bleated and bumped its head against your hand, and you absently began to stroke it as you sat up.

“Toto, I have a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore” you quipped to the sheep, which bleated in response. Taking stock of yourself, you didn’t feel injured or even sore anywhere, but you were only in a nightgown, not really ideal clothing for finding your way out of this forest, though you realized as you looked around that you seemed to be on a path, if one a bit overgrown with grass in places.

“Well little sheep,” you stated as you stood up, “there’s no point in hanging around here. We should try to find somebody. Your owner’s probably missing you.” As if on cue, you heard a voice in the distance no sooner than you’d spoken.

“Hop! Gloria! Where are you?” You turned towards the sound, coming from down the path to your left, and keeping your hand on the sheep, walked towards it. 

“Hello? Is someone there?” You called out, walking carefully alongside your fluffy new friend. “I’m lost and I need help!” You tried to stay calm as you heard a strange cry in the distance, something like howling, and the owner of the voice appeared, accompanied by what you could only describe, in your shock, as a dragon. And a man striding towards you with a worried look on his handsome face, though it was somewhat dampened by his ridiculous outfit. 

“Who are you?” He asked, looking you over with golden eyes, “Where did you come from? And have you seen my little brother and his friend?” The man shot off these questions so fast you didn’t have time to answer them when the sheep bleated in alarm, and the howling in the distance sounded suddenly much nearer and much louder. Wasting no time, the stranger dashed down the path towards it. 

“Stay there!” He called over his shoulder as he sprinted past you towards the sound, his dragon on his heels. 

“Guess there’s nothing to do but wait, my friend.” You said to the little sheep, which nuzzled you again.

When the man returned, wayward children in tow, he looked at you again. “Well, now that everyone’s been found, let’s get out of here!” He said, scooping you up like you were a princess, and starting to stride off down the path.

“Wh..wait what are you doing? I can walk, put me down!” You exclaimed, flushed and squirming. Heights had always bothered you, and being picked up was making you anxious. You knew you weren’t exactly light, being on the curvier side of the spectrum, and with some extra weight on you as well.

The man’s grip held steady though, and he gave you a dazzling smile. “Don’t worry about it, I’m pretty strong. Don’t want you hurting your feet on the path.” You felt your blush worsening, and damned your propensity to blush at the slightest provocation. He was stupidly attractive, and carrying you like a princess, and behind you the boy was giggling about his brother’s legend now including rescuing a damsel in distress. 

You reached town soon enough, and the man set you down once you were inside, his family gathering around curiously. The sheep, which had been following your little group all the way back to the village, pushed its way into the house and bleated at you, triggering you to reach down and pet it.

“He was there when I woke up in the forest.” you said, slowly. You were thinking, as fast as you could, trying desperately to recall what had happened to you, and coming up blank.

“I..” you began, looking at your feet, “I don’t know how I got there. I remember going to bed like usual, and then waking up in the forest with this little guy” you paused to pet the sheep and look up to see how your story was being received, “trying to wake me up.”

“It sounds like you’ve had a rough day dear.” An older woman, you assumed the boy’s mom, spoke up, smiling at you sympathetically. “You can stay with us tonight, and tomorrow I’ll have the boys take you to see Professor Magnolia. She’s the local pokemon professor, she might be able to help you figure out what happened.” The older woman smiled kindly, “What’s your name dear?”

“Thank you, ma’am. I’m..” You stopped, horrified, as you realized that you couldn’t remember your name. “I… I don’t remember!” You whispered, tears forming in your eyes. You’d been so overwhelmed by confusion and awe, at the mysterious forest and the dragon that seemed completely tame, that you hadn’t really stopped to process what was happening. Dragons definitely weren’t real, you knew that much, and yet here was a dragon, sitting on the floor near the man who’d rescued you, looking at you with intelligent eyes. What on earth was going on? You knew things, you could remember facts about the world, in a fuzzy way, and yet you found you couldn’t recall your own name, your family, your friends, it was all just blank.

“Best not to worry about it for tonight dear,” said the motherly lady again, patting you on the shoulder and handing you a tissue. “We’ll have some dinner and you can get cleaned up and get some rest, I’m sure I have something that’ll fit you. I'm sure the professor will know something about what could have caused memory loss." She looked over at her sons, “Hop, sweetie, why don’t you sleep over in Leon’s room, and let our guest have your bed?” 

The boy nodded and grinned. “This’ll be fun Lee, we can talk about your matches!” the boy pranced around his older brother excitedly, and you couldn’t help but smile a little at his antics. His big brother, Leon was his name, ruffled his brother’s hair and grinned. “We’ll have a champion time!” He declared, striking a pose pointing at the sky. You gave a watery chuckle, at least the family that had taken you in was kind. You thought you’d be best off following their advice, after a meal and a good night’s rest, things might look better in the morning.


	2. The Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn a little bit more about the world, get your very own rotomphone and pokedex, and wind up with a nickname.

You’d spent the evening getting to know the Singhs, and Leon especially seemed to have taken a liking to you. You knew, he was horrified to discover, nothing about pokemon; and after introducing you to Charizard properly, he showed you how to catch a pokemon in a pokeball, and the wooloo from the forest, now suitably nicknamed Wooly, was now your very own pokemon partner. 

Wearing some of Mrs. Singh’s old clothes and shoes, you set out with Leon the next morning, ahead of Hop and his friend Gloria, who were setting off on their pokemon journey, a very important milestone for young people in the Galar region, Leon explained as you walked. Wedgehurst was the name of the little town just past postwick, and the walk was pleasant, with Leon telling you about pokemon battling and care, and his Charizard steering him since he apparently had no sense of direction. His mom had warned you to make sure to follow Charizard, not Leon, before you’d left.

Wooly was happily trotting at your side, released from his ball as soon as you’d caught him, since you felt more secure with your fluffy friend nearby. Leon explained the gym and tournament system to you, and stopped to buy you a rotom phone (“Powered by a pokemon!” he’d explained) and some clothes and supplies in Wedgehurst, before you’d continued down the road to Professor Magnolia’s house. You’d tried to protest him spending so much money on you, instincts kicking in and knowing it was poor manners, but Leon breezily brushed off your concerns.

“I’m a big celebrity here, having the Champion title” he’d explained, amused by your fretting. “I make a lot of money from my matches, and sponsors, and advertising. You don’t have to worry about it.” He’d reassured you, which, while it still made you feel a bit guilty, at least knowing that the money he spent on you wasn’t a big loss for him, made it a little easier to accept his charity. It’s not as if you really had any other choice in the matter, you admitted to yourself. You picked out plain and practical clothing, sturdy boots and a warm jacket, denying any desire you may have had to pick something pretty, like a long twirly skirt or a lacey blouse. You were determined not to take advantage of Leon’s kindness.

The professor’s house was lovely, with thriving gardens and an attached greenhouse, sitting at the edge of a lake. The woman herself was elderly, smart as a whip and not one to mince words. She’d heard of a study in a place called Alola, on wormholes, and that people could even travel through them. She hadn’t heard if it could cause amnesia, but it could explain your mysterious appearance in the Slumbering Weald, as the forest you woke in was called. Apparently no one went there, and there were no other towns past it, so your appearance there was a bigger mystery than you’d first thought.

Professor Magnolia set you up with a pokedex in your new phone, and Leon put in contact info for himself, his brother, Sonia and Gloria, who’d just arrived, and the gym leaders of the region. He helped you set up a couple of popular apps, including Instagram, which you somehow recognized, and had no trouble using. You took pictures as the kids had a pokemon battle, trying to prove they were good enough to enter the gym challenge.

Then Leon surprised you, claiming he had a brilliant idea, after he’d agreed to endorse the two new trainers to participate in the gym challenge. “You should go with them, you know? You might remember something if you travel. I have my Champion duties so I don’t really have time to show you around the region.” He smiled a little sadly at that, shrugging his shoulders as if to say, ‘what can you do?’. “But my little bro can tell you anything you might want to know about pokemon and battling, and I’ll send the gym leaders a message to tell them to look out for you. They’ll be better at showing you around their cities than I would, I’m always getting lost.” He laughed at that, and then smiled softly at you, making your heart skip a beat. “But you can always call me if you need me, princess.”

You turned several shades of red at that, they’d all been avoiding the topic of your name since you still couldn’t remember it. Leon looked just a bit flushed too, though it could be your imagination. Before you could dwell on it, Hop was excitedly seizing on your new nickname. 

“Yeah, she’s just like a princess in a fairytale! That’s the perfect name for you, at least until you remember yours.” The little boy beamed at you, and you couldn’t find it in your heart to resist the nickname. They had to call you something, and you didn’t have any better ideas. Gloria nodded, agreeing with her friend. “You’re pretty too, just like a princess.” the little girl said, and you definitely didn’t have the heart to stop them now.

So you set out for the train station in Wedgehurst, though not before Sonia gave you her old camping gear and some supplies. “Since you don’t have any of your own,” she’d said, “You can use my old kit. I have another.” 

So you’d found yourself riding the train towards the city of Motostoke, with the kids excitedly telling you all you could ever want to know, and then some, about it. You studied your pokedex and Gloria showed you how the rotom in your phone could even pull up search results for you, which you were sure was going to be a big help. Then the train stopped, short of your destination, and you followed the kids to go see what the delay was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never liked the y\n thing in reader centric fics, I always read it as "your name" rather than my name, so the amnesia was part of my solution to that problem, as well as allowing the protagonist to have no backstory, allowing for easier reader insert. But you need to be called something, so your nickname is princess. Because I swoon over being called princess and it kinda works with the theme I want to get going? Like Dragon vs Prince, so to speak, competing for your affection. Seems only fitting to make your nickname princess. Especially since I want Raihan to play that shit UP when he flirts with you.


	3. The Wild Area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wild area is really big, it would take hours to cross it on foot.

The conductor explained to the handful of passengers that the train was stopped for a flock of wooloo, who had stopped to nap on the tracks. You looked at Wooly at your side, you were really glad your little buddy was smarter than this flock. 

"You wouldn't nap on train tracks would you buddy? You're much smarter than that." You said, crouching down to give him a snuggle and bury your hands in his soft fleece. Wooly looked smug, and bleated as if to say, "Of course!"

Hop was dashing out of the station, excited to see the wild area. Gloria followed behind with you in tow, explaining that the wild area was a huge wilderness preserve of sorts, where trainers could battle and catch wild pokemon. You called Wooly back to his ball, not wanting him to get mixed up with any wild pokemon. 

"I'm not sure we should go out there, Hop." You called as you saw him looking past the small fenced yard of the station at the vast wild area. "We already have our tickets, the wooloo will clear off eventually, and we don't want to be late to the opening ceremony." You shuffled in place a bit, not wanting to admit that you really didn't relish the idea of camping out in the wilderness surrounded by wild pokemon you knew nothing about. 

"C'mon Gloria, Princess, it'll be a great chance to train! It's part of being a trainer! This is great, another page in my legend!" The enthusiastic ten year old was not going to be dissuaded, you knew. You sighed, and shrugged your pack into a more comfortable position. Sonia's favorite color appeared to be bright, almost neon yellow, like her yamper. You would've preferred something more subdued, but beggars can't be choosers. And nickname notwithstanding, you were most definitely a beggar. 

"Alright, lead the way kids. But let me get a pic of these wooloo first, I wanna put it on instagram." You sighed, resigned to your fate. Maybe it would be fun, but it looked like a long walk and you had only had these shoes for a day. Blisters were almost a guarantee, with that much walking. 

The adorable cloud of wooloo snoring in a fluffy pile on the tracks was sure to get you some likes on instagram, and you decided to send the pic to Leon and Sonia too. "Look at them, not a care in the world." You captioned it, and then in an additional text to Leon, "Also Hop wanted to cut through the wild area so he and Gloria could train. Just a heads up." You figured that if it were your little brother, you'd want updates on their journey in this situation.

Hours later, the three of you were seated around the firepit you'd set up, the kids arguing over which berries would go better in a curry. All them had unfamiliar names, like leppa and hondew, so you figured this was best left to them. Your wooloo pic had gotten a bunch of likes, and that made you happy. Wooly was playing happily with Hop's wooloo, which didn't have any special nickname, and you were content to just be off your aching feet finally. The wild area was miles across, and you figured you were in for more walking in the morning. Wooly had popped out of his ball to protect you from overly inquisitive wild pokemon a few times as you lagged behind the energetic ten year olds, and he seemed to have enjoyed battling. 

"You were great out there today, Wooly. I'm so proud of you." You patted the sheep as he stopped near you, hop's wooloo having wandered away to beg for berries from his trainer. "I should've known you were a brave little guy since you were guarding me in that spooky forest." Wooly bumped his head into your shoulder, and you smiled. He was so sweet, you couldn't recall if you had had any pets before (though you had the strong feeling that yes, you had always had pets, and that you loved animals) but he was quickly becoming your best friend. "Maybe I should try training you tomorrow?" you asked him, scratching behind his ears.

Hop overheard and immediately let out a whoop, "Yeah! There's nothing like growing stronger with your pokemon partners by your side!" He declared, pumping his fist. Even after all that running around today, his energy, it seemed, was still boundless. "You should study up about pokemon types and moves!" He said, pulling out his phone. "Here, you can find anything you need to know on the trainer's school website, I'll send you the link! Oh, and then you should watch some of Leon's matches!" Hop continued, barely pausing for breath as your phone dinged with the new message.

Thankfully Gloria was minding the curry, and interrupted before Hop could start pulling up clips. "Leave Pri alone, Hop, she's knackered. And the curry's ready." You had the distinct feeling that Gloria was used to being the responsible one, with Hop around. You smiled at the new nickname.

"Pri, huh? I like that, it's less embarrassing than princess" you smiled up at the girl, who grinned as she handed you your bowl. 

"Thought it was easier. Shorter n'way." Gloria muttered, shrugging. You sighed happily as you tucked into your curry, it was hearty and rich, just the thing after what felt like the longest day of your life. Considering all you could actively remember of your life began a day ago, that was basically true. 

Once everything was cleaned up, pokemon fed and groomed, you crawled into the bright yellow tent Sonia had lent you and wriggled into your new pajamas, light green with a wooloo pattern on them. Leon had laughed when he'd seen you grab them, and confessed he had some charmander pjs himself. He'd then had to explain that charmander was the pre-evolved form of his charizard, basically what he'd looked like as a baby. You called wooly over and snuggled into the yamper-printed sleeping bag. Wooly settled in next to you, leaning against your side. 

As tired as you felt, your feet burning and blisters carefully bandaged (you made a note to thank Sonia in the morning for the stocked first aid kit) you couldn't sleep immediately. Thoughts of the void in your memories swirled through your mind, leaving you uneasy and restless. "Who was I?" was the question weighing most heavily on your mind. You had found, throughout the day, that you could recall things. You hummed a tune without thinking as you walked, and answered easily when asked what it was. Nothing Hop or Gloria knew, but that knowledge had been there. But when asked what your favorite song was, you couldn't recall any. It was as if your own mind was keeping secrets from you, the memories there but locked away out of your reach. 

You fell into troubled dreams eventually, waking with tears on your face and the feeling that you were forgetting something vitally important. Wooly snapped you back to the present by nuzzling your face, and you hugged him, wiping your tears. "I'll remember eventually, right?" you whispered in a shaky voice. Wooly only bleated in response, butting his head gently against yours, the only comfort the little sheep pokemon could offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still more or less going a day at a time, keeping chapters pretty short as we follow the games plot. I'll try to include some texting with Leon in chapter 4, but I admit I'm just trying to get us to Hammerlocke so I can introduce Raihan. Hopefully you'll all stick with Pri while she adjusts to her new life.
> 
> What do you think? Should our Princess become a trainer? Or is battling not really ever going to be her thing?


	4. The Champion’s Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like we needed a little excerpt of what was going through Leon's head that night, before we get into the next part, so here's a mini chapter.

Miles away from where you slept fitfully in the wild area, Leon was having trouble sleeping as well, though for very different reasons. Sighing, he rolled over on his bed, looking over at Charizard, perched on his very own sofa and watching the undefeated champion with amused eyes. 

“Do you think,” the champion asked, looking up from your text at his partner, “she’s ok out there? I know how excitable Hop can be, I was just like him at that age.” Leon sighed, looking at your text again and debating how to respond. The wooloo pic was cute, and you seemed so excited to share it, that he couldn’t bring himself to mention it was a regular sight around Wedgehurst. Leon couldn’t bear the thought of hurting his princess’s feelings. The news that you’d be wandering through the wild area, when you only had a wooloo, had him worried. 

The champ finally decided how to reply to your text. “It’s a great place for adventure, but if you get in over your head, call me and I’ll rush to your rescue, Princess.” Leon smiled, imagining you blushing again. You were adorable, the way you’d blushed in his arms, and the way your eyes sparkled as you’d asked questions about everything. It was as if a princess from a storybook had fallen out of it, and into his arms. Leon wasn’t above romanticising things, the cape had been his idea, after all.

“I just hope,” he said, frowning again as he plugged his phone in to charge, which led to rotom chirping happily inside it, feeding on the electricity, “that they’re not pushing her too hard. She doesn’t seem like the camping sort, our princess.” 

Charizard nodded in understanding, wisely keeping silent his thoughts of how ridiculous his trainer’s new crush on this perfect stranger was. Though, the pokemon supposed, his trainer likely wouldn’t have understood him anyway. It was pretty hit and miss with humans, even clever ones like his. You’d smelled of unfamiliar lands and it worried him, if you went back to whatever distant place you’d come from, his trainer would be sad. Not to mention, every instinct in him had warned that that forest was somewhere no one should go, home to something ancient and powerful. Choosing a mate who foolishly got lost in such a place seemed foolhardy to him, though humans were odd about such things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the slight shift in perspectives isn't too jarring, or the peek into Charizard's thoughts. Even in the games (which have never been heavy into character building, really) I had a strong feeling that Charizard had a distinct personality, and is much put upon, trying to aid his poor navigationally challenged trainer. So I included his thoughts! Leon strikes me as a 'love-first-sight' type of guy, though maybe not as much of a total himbo as fandom has been joking about. I think there's probably more to him than meets the eye, and more than we see in game, and his desire to put on a good show, and ease the people's minds, as their champion, masks a lot of his true feelings. But I do firmly believe the man is 100% a romantic, who believes in magic and true love and wants to rescue a princess. So check one off his bucket list? lol

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything at all in years, and no fanfiction in at least 15 years, so if you made it through the first chapter, thank you! No beta, so let me know if I made any stupid typos. I'm pretty confident in my grammar but we all make mistakes. CC is super, super appreciated. I'll see you in chapter 2, where we meet the professor and Sonia, and set off into the world of pokemon because if they let 10 years old wander around unsupervised, why not fully grown amnesiacs?
> 
> Also I'm sorry for the lame title, that's like, my biggest weakness.


End file.
